One Step Further
by Dreamer Naos
Summary: Hinata Kuran is the eldest of Juri's and Haruka's children. Forced to hide the several secrets of the Kuran clan. She cares deeply for her family except Uncle Rido who killed her brother as a sacrifice.  When life gets hard, she pushes her way through. OC
1. Chapter One: Brother and Ancestor

**One Step Further**

_Rating: Teen (T)_

_Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Supernatural/Angst/Drama_

_Summary: Hinata Kuran is the eldest of Juri's and Haruka's children. Forced to hide the several secrets of the Kuran clan. She cares deeply for her family except Uncle Rido who killed her brother as a sacrifice. When life gets hard, she pushes her way through. She is a pureblood after all._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just a fan... obviously_

Chapter One — Brother and Ancestor

Life is lived one step at a time. It can be difficult, but everyone faces their hardships to travel their journey. It has been many years since Hinata Kuran's brother, Kaname, was murdered as a sacrifice. Yet here she was today, sitting on a love seat couch reading to Kaname who sat closely by her side resting his head on her arm. Her brother and this Kaname were not the same Kaname. He wasn't her brother, but her ancestor who her _true _brother was used to revive—not that she knew this.

To her, it happened at such a young age, an age where she couldn't fully comprehend the integral notion of the situation. Though even without an explanation from her parents, she came to the conclusion that she would never get to see her precious brother—who she immediately became attached to—again. So in his stead, Hinata vowed to protect the rest of her family. This included the boy who has the same name as her brother who was left behind in their family's care. She never questioned why.

"And then the—huh? Kaname-kun?"

The pureblood princess suddenly realized that he was no longer paying attention to the story. He was now perched up on his knees facing towards her side. He stretched up giving Hinata a lingering kiss on the cheek. When he tore his lips away from her flesh, she groaned. She felt herself weaken.

"Do you always have to take _my _energy?"

"But I like Hinata-onee-chan's energy," stated the smaller pureblood prince.

Hinata released a small sigh before lightly flicking Kaname on the forehead which caused him to blink confused by her actions.

"You're gonna have to grow up eventually."

Kaname innocently retorted, "But you always take Okaa-san's energy."

Hinata flushed. It was true. She still fed off others' energy just like Kaname. Although, she tended to take it from her mom, Juri.

She was getting ready to yell back. She really did get most of her personality from the feisty Juri. Her mouth was already open to give her come back when she stared into Kaname's eyes. Suddenly, all she could think about was if this was how she would act with her brother if he was still alive. Hinata's eyes soften in a loving way. Her gaze never leaving Kaname's. She brought a hand up to his cheek and softly caressed it.

She whispered lovingly, "Kaname..."

"Hai?" Kaname stared at Hinata. The normal fire in her amber and wine red fleck brown eyes disappeared only to be replaced with a longing softness. He was curious about his sister.

"Kaname..." repeated the pureblood princess. She was lost in thoughts of the past and what ifs. Too deep in thought that she didn't even hear Kaname speak.

Kaname was confused. Didn't she hear him? She was right there in front of him. Why wouldn't she be able to?

"Hai, Onee-chan? I'm right here."

He began to worry. His sister was acting weird. Hinata abruptly pulled Kaname into a tight hug. Her head rested upon his. Kaname didn't dislike the contact that his sister gave him. It was but unusual for her, but he enjoyed it. Well, that was until he felt something wet continuously hit his head and shoulders. It was then he recognized that she was crying.

He looked up to her teary face. It was unsuitable for a pureblood to be crying. However, this was in the privacy of their home, and even if she would often deny it, she was still a kid.

Hinata whimpered, "Kaname... I miss you. I miss you so much."

He really didn't understand her. He was right there. There had to be something wrong with her.

"Hinata-onee-sama! I'm right here! I'm here!" Kaname tugged and pulled at her dress.

Somehow, he felt as if she was slipping through his fingers. His precious sister. He didn't know anyone his age. Just family and a few acquaintances of his parents. His sister was the closest thing to him, and with her suddenly acting so strange. He didn't know what to do.

"Huh?"

Hinata seemed to finally realize the situation. Her eyes dilated and quivered. The door to the room suddenly opened to reveal their concerned parents.

"We heard the noise. Is everything alright," asked Juri eyeing her children on the couch.

They were tense. She eyed her children sadly. Haruka placed and arm on her shoulder in reassurance. Hinata stared at her parents who entered the room. For a moment she remained quiet trying to take in what just occurred. Then everything came rushing back into her head like a tsunami. In a flash she was off the couch and running to her father, Haruka, who always made her feel secure. While she was closer to her mom, and even acted more like her, it was Haruka who always made her feel secure when in a crisis.

"Otou-san! Otou-san!"

Haruka picked his daughter up and rubbed her back soothingly. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Hinata's tears continued, but not nearly as bad as before. As she tried to explain to her dad what the matter was, her answer came out in hiccups and chokes.

"I'll take her to her room and calm her down," he explained to his wife before exiting the room.

"Ah," gasped Kaname.

He didn't want to be left alone. He placed his feet firmly on the ground before standing up off the couch. His eyes never left the door where his sister and dad left.

"Wait for me. I'll come too!" He stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see his mom's solemn face.

"Okaa-san?"

Juri shook her head at him.

"Iie, give them some time alone."

"But Okaa-san... Hinata-onee-chan was acting strange. She kept calling out my name when I was right in front of her. She even said she misses me. I need to see if she's okay!" Kaname gave his mother a determined look. However, this did nothing. His statement seems to deduct from his resolution.

Juri stared at her _son _worried. Her throat seems to tighten when she tried to respond. After a few attempts, she finally manages to speak some words.

"Iie, Kaname. It's best to give them some time alone."

"But why did she call out for me then!"

"Kaname."

Kaname immediately shut his mouth and remained silent. His mom was rarely ever demanding to him or Hinata. Though he couldn't blame her. He was starting to sound whiny through his desperation.

XxXxXxX

Hinata's tears finally ceased, but she let out a few more chocked sobs afterwards. She sat on the centre of her while her dad sat on the edge of the bed. Haruka placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder and rubbed his thumb in circles. Hinata appreciated it. She found it both soothing and comforting.

Haruka looked calmly at Hinata as he asked, "So would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"I miss Kaname," was the quick and simple response.

Just by staring at his eldest child, he knew that she wasn't speaking of the Kaname who was downstairs. Haruka mentally sighed, as he pulled Hinata closer to him.

"It's not fair. I should be growing up with Kaname not—not—not him!"

Haruka knew this was going to come someday. It was only natural. He too misses his son. However, what has already been done cannot be erased. It was all because of his older brother.

"But you like this Kaname too, don't you?" Haruka attempted to make this the most bearable for Hinata. She could be stubborn, hard-headed, self-disciplined, and blunt, but she was also a compassionate, vulnerable, little girl. It took a moment, but Hinata finally gave a small nod agreeing to his statement.

"If Kaname was still here then this Kaname wouldn't be. Did you want that?"

Hinata was conflicted. The past few years have been amazingly fun with Kaname with her. If he were to suddenly disappear... She mentally screamed. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Haruka continued, "Reminiscing and thinking about what could be is pointless. This is the present. Why don't you live for today. There may be some sad days, but as long as you're happy in the end, does it matter."

Hinata turned her figure so that her back was leaning on his side. From the corner of her eyes, she could glance out her bedroom window. It was dark out, but street and house lights illuminated the view. The view seemed to help ameliorate her mood.

"It's still not fair," she pouted crossing her arms.

Haruka smiled. He knew that his words had gotten through to her. Her stubbornness was beginning to show once more, so that was a good sign. A relief to him.

"There's the Hinata I know."

His statement caused her to flush. She tried a cover up as an excuse, but couldn't think of a reason which resulted to blab and stutter a few incoherent words.

"I—I'll just go tell Kaname-kun and Okaa-san that I'm alright."

As quick as she could, she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Haruka sat staring at the empty door frame smiling. She would recover. She was strong just like her mother. After sitting in content for a few moments, he finally decided to leave her room.

XxXxXxX

Kaname sat on the edge of the couch watching himself swinging his feet back and forth.

"Okaa-san, how long do you think they'll be?"

Juri smiled at him. He was so concerned. It was cute.

"Judging from past experiences, it shouldn't be much longer."

After making this declaration, she could hear the rapidly approaching footsteps. Hinata ran into the room. For a moment, she didn't pay any attention to her loving mother. She wanted to reconcile with Kaname. Even as she approached him, she didn't slow down. Instead she tackled him into a hug, and they both fell onto the couch. Hinata began to laugh joyfully with a large smile. Kaname was taken by surprise, but joined in laughing when Hinata did.

Juri smiled lovingly at the two across the room. It appeared everything was alright—for now.

* * *

><p><em>This story will be in three parts: Childhood, Cross Academy, and After Academy. It will all be made into this story though. This story is co-written between me and Minora who is always being hesitant about showing her work. Not a big fan of Yuuki though we won't be constantly bashing her like some people do to characters they don't like. She may be shown in another light but Yuuki is still Yuuki.<em>

_Pairing is still being decided between a few, so please don't ask who cause we still aren't 100% sure. Though if you want to recommend someone go right ahead._


	2. Chapter Two: Social Standings

Chapter Two — Social Standings

Hinata was preparing for the day evening. Her mom was going to go out for a bit, and she was departing with her. She had put on a knee-length yellow summer dress. Sitting on the chair in front of her vanity, she began to brush her long brown hair. Of course some families had hired help to do even this, but why hire someone for the simplest of things. Besides, only Kuran's knew the location of their estate. Hiring someone would defeat the purpose of keeping their home secret.

Hinata kept staring at herself in the mirror. There was still something missing. Pondering she finally remembered her mikado yellow ribbon. She opened the drawer and grasped her ribbon before shutting it. She then tied the ribbon for the use of a headband. Yellow brought out the amber flecks in her eyes. However, the same could be said about wearing red. When she wore red, it brought out the wine red flecks in her eyes.

Hinata stared at herself a while longer in the mirror. She used her thumbs and index fingers to form a rectangular shape which acted as a lens. Staring through adjusting her fingers, she finally lowered her hands in content. She was finally ready.

Leaving her room she gave one big, drawn-out yawn which she politely covered with a hand.

Entering the family room, Kaname rushed to her side. "You're late." It was a statement that reprimanded her.

"I'm not late. Purebloods are never late. You're simply here early."

Kaname cocked his head to the side. "But I'm a pureblood too so that must mean that I was on time."

Hinata looked away as her facial expression was twitching. She was going out later (a rarity), so she had to keep her emotions in tact. It was what she was taught to do. But the comment irked her so badly. He was the only one she knew that was ranked higher than her (through a technicality). He was an Ancestor. One of the original vampires. The more time that passes, the more she is comprehends this aspect. He really bothered her sometimes. She had kind of accepted him as a brother—at least a friend or a playmate. She still couldn't forget her brother's death, but she was told she wasn't allowed to speak of it. Especially to Kaname, however, this wasn't the only reason. He wields more power and control than her despite that she has trained longer (or so she thinks). He receives the title of "Heir" though he isn't even the son of Juri and Haruka. He would always cling to her with an innocent smile that made her want to forgive everything, yet at the same time hate him more. It just wasn't fair.

"What took you so long anyway, onee-chan?" Hinata looked down to see that adorable smile that she loves and hates immensely.

Hinata pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She had other things to think of, like her mom taking her out. She did a quick spin forcing her dress to twirl around with her. "I'm going out into town later with okaa-san."

Kaname took hold of his sister's arm. He didn't want her to go. Gripping slightly tighter at the thought of his sister leaving him, he announced, "I'll go too."

Hinata ripped herself out of Kaname's grasp. "No."

Kaname's eyes bored into Hinata's. The two willingly stared at each other as if a silent conversation was occurring. This came to a stop when a hand was placed onto Kaname's shoulder. The two had been so into their mental battle that they hadn't even heard or sensed their dad enter the room.

"Now. Now. Kaname. There's no reason to be upset. Let Hinata have some time with your okaa-san then she'll return. Kay? Besides we have some studying to do." Haruka didn't see the harm of a few hours. Besides there were many lessons to be taught, if he wanted to leave the estate too.

The pureblood prince's eyes showed defiance, yet he knew he couldn't refuse his father. "Hai, otou-san."

Haruka ruffled the hair of the boy who looked so much like himself.

Juri entered the room. "Are you ready, Hinata?"

"Hai!" She went to run to her mother's side when she remembered that she must have elegance. In this train of though, she stopped mid-step and walked to her mom more appropriately.

XxXxXxX

Nagamichi Aido—as an influential figure— had to wander into town. He was slowly getting his kids active in the world too, so Tsukiko—the third child (of four) and youngest daughter—was accompanying him. She didn't mind too much. Her younger (and only) brother would be studying with a tutor all day, and her sisters probably already have other plans.

Nagamichi stopped which gained Tsukiko to be mildly curious. Something had obviously gained his attention. When she starred in his line of sight, the conclusion was simple. It wasn't _what _had gained his attention. It was _who _gained it. It was two charismatic and beautiful girls. There was little doubt that they weren't vampires. Just by appearance they seem to pass the criteria. However, Tsukiko didn't recognize them. She didn't know too many people. Mostly relatives, and a few other families, but otherwise she didn't get out much to meet others.

She stared trying to think who they could be. They both had dark luscious hair. That alone crossed out most of who she knew. She needn't think much longer as his father tugged her along to the two, and introduced her.

"Juri-sama." He addressed the pureblood with the proper title that he thought she deserved. "What a pleasure to see you at this time of day.

"Hello Nagamichi-san. It's been a while." Juri stopped. Hinata looked curiously. She didn't know anyone. She's seen her parents with some others, but she herself has never actually interacted with them. She was curious as to who he was. More so, she was curious about the girl with him. She had blond hair, and pretty ice blue eyes. She was pretty, but Hinata thought she would be even prettier if her fringe was out of her face. She was too cute to be hidden behind her hair.

"It has been a while. Is this Hinata-sama?" Nagamichi had heard about the oldest child of Juri and Haruka.

Hinata stared up at the man who said her name. "Hai. I'm Hinata Kuran. It's a pleasure to meet you..." She paused to allow him the chance to introduce himself officially. Hinata didn't particularly care for all the etiquette lessons her parents made and continue to make her take, but she guess there was at least some purpose to them.

"Nagamichi Aido. The pleasure is all mine Hinata-sama." The aristocrat vampire bowed low before introducing his only blonde daughter. "This is Tsukiko. She's my third daughter. Introduce yourself Tsukiko. These are the Kuran's."

"Tsukiko Aido," she observed the two. More so, the one closer to her own age. These were the Kuran's? She had heard much about the Kuran's. Many great things. Including that they are a core to the vampire race. The oldest family of vampires. They were also their monarchy until they dismissed themselves. Her father always said that if they were to want their status back then he would be more than happy to follow them. However, something about this Hinata person nerved her. She came from a very loving, interactive family. Something about her appeared to be hostile. Maybe it was just her greater demeanour which gave her that impression, but she couldn't help but wonder. After all, her mother seemed more friendly than her. Tsukiko decided she didn't like the feeling the girl was giving off.

Hinata made many stiff movements. She didn't know how to interact. She had learned everything but applying it to two strangers is something absolutely different. Even she could tell that was being harsh. She really wanted a friend outside her family, but— but could she? Would anyone even want to be her friend? Or would they follow her simply because she was a pureblood? The rushing thoughts made the brunette more tense than she already was. She was over-thinking everything when she felt her mother's comforting hand on her shoulder. Hinata glanced up at her mom confused (though she did a good job hiding it despite her age).

"How about you wander with Tsukiko-san while I talk to Nagamichi-san?" Hinata understood. They would be conversing about boring adult junk. Juri knew how much her daughter hated it. Since Hinata was also tense, she believed it was for the best. It would give a chance for her daughter to relax.

"Splendid idea. You go have fun Tsukiko." What he didn't know was that Tsukiko wasn't exactly please with this notion. In fact, she would rather return home at the moment then be alone with the pureblood. However, she wasn't about to deny her father, nor was she going to refuse the offer of a pureblood. She was stuck. Begrudgingly she confirmed with false enthusiasm.

Hinata took a step forth and offered Tsukiko a hand which the blond decline. The gesture had confused the aristocrat. She could have sworn that her demeanour had increasingly lighten. You couldn't be someone of authority and be nice, could you? Her inexperience with people subdued her thoughts. From what she studied, she believed that the two often contradicted themselves. But was it possible? Looking over to the pureblood princess who stood tall with confidence with each step, she faltered. _Absolutely not._

Walking further down the road, they entered an accessory shop. Tsukiko's eyes glittered in delight. Everything was beautiful. Noticing Hinata had wandered from her side, she approached the charismatic child. She was trying hair accessories. She currently had light blue pins in her hair. They were appealing.

Hinata caught sight of her staring. A light bulb flashed on in her head. Removing the clips, she approached the middle child.

Tsukiko began to stutter as Hinata approached her. She took a step back wanting to evade whatever she was planning to do to her. Realizing she was backed up into a wall, she closed her eyes awaiting her fate. She felt the brush of a hand on her forehead when all of the sudden all pressure was gone. "Huh?" Her blue eyes fluttered open. She couldn't distinguish why her face felt weird. Her vision was also better than before. Her bangs weren't— ...that was it. Her fringe was no longer fell in her face. She had one clear view.

Hinata brought over a hand help mirror. "Look. It's matches your eyes. You know, you should show you're cute face, not hide behind your hair." Tsukiko looked into the small mirror and gasp. Hinata's statements were true. The hair pins matched her light colour eyes. It also pushed her hair out of her face in a suitable manner. "You should get them."

"But I didn't bring any money with me. Otou-san has it." She was waiting for the level A vampire to start laughing saying that she was pathetic, but it never came. Instead a kind gesture was offered in its stead.

"Then I'll by them for you." Walking over to the cashier to purchase them, Tsukiko followed denying the offer. It was too late though. Hinata already paid.

Leaving the shop, the level B vampire stated, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

Tsukiko flinched. Kuran was being arrogant. "I'll pay you back."

"You needn't do so."

They weren't paying attention where they were going as they wandered onto one of the deserted back roads. "What do you want me to do?

"Nothing."

"You're a pureblood."

"I am."

"Doesn't that—" Tsukiko was cut short when a kid even younger than them ran into Hinata. She was preparing for the worst. Hinata was pushed to the ground from the impact, and her clothes got slightly dirty in the process. Surely, this was the end.

Hinata wanted to yell. If she was at home, that is what she would do, just as she treats Kaname. However, this was a stranger out it public. Given they were currently away from anyone else, but she wasn't suppose to ruin the pureblood image. She had to use every last restraint not to fight back. Looking at the kid though, Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit bad. It was a boy who looked around five years old. His freckled face showed fear as his eyes widen worried. He yelled sorry. She wasn't listening to his apology though. She looked at his run down clothes.

Just then an elderly lady came chasing after. "Really Miharu. How many times must I tell you to stay put?"

Miharu rapidly raised to his feet. He hid behind the closest thing which happen to be the person he just ran into.

Tsukiko was confused by the whole interaction, but watched further back from the rest.

Miharu was half hidden behind Hinata as he stuck his head around her figure, pointing a finger at the old, kind but strict, looking woman. "I'm not going back. The orphanage is cold and boring."

"Miharu-kun... When you are older, you can go on an adventure."

Hinata turned around and looked down at the boy. "It would be better if you returned."

In response he yelled, "What would you know?"

"You're parents would be upset if you wandered off by yourself." Tsukiko couldn't believe what she just heard Hinata say. She was going to make things worse.

"I don't have parents anymore!" Water built up in his large brown eyes.

"But if you leave by yourself now, you could get lost or hurt. Your mom and dad would have wanted you to be safe."

"Mommy... daddy..." He sniffles trying to hold back his tears, but they escape anyhow.

"Go back for now and grow. When you're older, you'll be a great adventurer," she reassured.

"Really."

"Really," Hinata confirmed. The old lady thanked them for their help before leaving.

"Why did you do that?"

Hinata turned to face Tsukiko who had been quiet until now. "Do I need a reason? For now it would be better if he is restraint but safe, until he has a better understanding. There is no reason to be reckless." Honestly, she was thinking about her dead brother. If she could have kept him safe, she would do anything, including keeping him hidden away from the world. She knew the pain of losing a love one. The child was just going through a stage which she understood.

Hinata confuses Tsukiko. Her earlier opinion faltering and slowly forming a new opinion.

While Tsukiko contemplated this, Hinata felt a shift in energy. It couldn't be good. It was a horrid feeling. That energy, she found it disgusting. With quick reflexes, she ran in front of Tsukiko who had turned the other way, but was staring off in her own world. Or at least was.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you feel th—" The pureblood princess was unable to finish speaking as their blood lust enemy appeared. Glowing red eyes and an horrendous appearance. Large Extended fangs. He was a level E vampire. An ex-human who had descended to where they could not even have a though aside from their thirst. They were _true _beasts.

Tsukiko let out a small scream. Sure, she was more powerful, but she never thought she would have to deal with one, let alone see one.

"Calm down Tsukiko. I won't let it hurt you." The aristocrat found it odd. The brunette's words were actually comforting. Who was she kidding? She had a completely wrong impersonation of the Kuran princess. She was even willing to put her own life—an aristocrat's life—ahead of her own. "Such a dirty creature."

Hinata focused her eyes on the target. She hadn't been training with her dad for no reason. She had learned enough to protect herself, and have a basic control on her powers. She kept working on strengthening, but her current power would have to work. It wouldn't be too much effort. "If you don't want to watch, close you're eyes Tsukiko-san." She was being given a choice? Why? "Unless you want to see what meets the end of every vampire." Tsukiko now understood. The end of every vampire was nothing. Even if this vampire was a level E, her fate would one day be the same. Dust. She still hadn't come to peace with that fact. It made her uncomfortable. Taking the princess' advice, she closed her eyes, never noticing that the Kuran used her given name.

Hinata took a step back to be closer to Tsukiko. She gritted her teeth. She had the power to control the physical action and body of any lower vampire. She thought hard and determined. No! That was wrong. Clear the mind. Clear the mind. Clear the mind. Think distinctively about what to do. The level E didn't know what to do when his body suddenly froze.

Giving a menacing glare, she stated, "You shouldn't have threaten us. You should have never existed." It wasn't like she enjoyed destroying people, but it had to be done. Purebloods created the mess, it was only proper they fix the mess. The Hunter Association can't always do it. Want to argue? Where were they now. It was time to put the creature out of its misery. A sharp gust of wind flew in his direction. It was so fast and sharp, that you could literally see the distortion of the air. Dust formed before blowing in the wind. "It's alright now Tsukiko-san."

Tsukiko opened her eyes. It was now that she finally noticed the use of her first name. "You called me Tsukiko-san."

"You're my first friend, so it's suitable. Isn't it?" Tsukiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was her first friend? Although the aspect was a bit unbelievable for her, a bubbly feeling arose for being called her friend. However, there was a distinct difference between a Pureblood and an Aristocrat. Even if they did have a friendship, things would not be normal. The thought of having Hinata as a friend was still nice though.

"That makes me happy Kuran-sama." Tsukiko smiled at Hinata for the first time.

Hinata didn't like the use of the name, but she wasn't expecting much. She knew well, the difference in status'. "If you are going to call me —sama, could you at least call me Hinata. It get's confusing which Kuran when in a conversation."

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"Perhaps I was wrong." Hinata didn't mean to let the comment slip, but she did.

"Wrong about what?" It was odd. Purebloods are never wrong.

"Defy me. Anger me. Give me your opinion. Something! You're just going to do as I say because I'm a Pureblood. That is no different from a puppy obeying its master." Hinata didn't like this aspect of her power. No one dared to stand against her. All day, she could tell Tsukiko was itching to tell her something, but she remained respectful because of her status. She could order her around, and she would just follow blindly. It irked her. Didn't these vampires use their minds. "Do not just stand there remaining silent."

Tsukiko looked at her heated expression. Although, she was clearly angry and disturbed, she remained level headed. She shook her head no to her new _friend._ "I don't defy you because I don't want to. I respect you because I want to. You will be a wonderful friend Hinata-sama, so I _choose_ to follow you."

Hinata's eyes soften before reverting to being emotionless. One thought crossed her mind. Baka, she thought in a way that was both endearing and making Tsukiko look slightly bad. Still a friend is a friend.

XxXxXxX

Kaname waited outside on the front step. Okaa-san and Onee-chan would be home soon. He had several lessons with otou-san, but he missed his sister.

Seeing their returning figures, Kaname ran up and hugged Hinata. "Hinata-onee-chan."

"K-kaname-kun?"

He led her somewhere to play. He complained about the boring lessons, as Hinata told him about Tsukiko. Kaname was sadden and jealous to hear she has a friend. Would that mean she would have less time with him? She continued to explain that she was the third daughter, and that she has a younger brother about his age to which his ears peaked up.

XxXxXxX

"He's beginning to recall his past Juri."

Once she had arrived home, Haruka sat her down. Kaname had spoken to him about a strange re-occurring dream.

"We've been expecting it, Haruka. I just didn't think that it would be this soon." Her brother who was also her husband nodded agreeing with her. "We'll just have to see what comes. By the way Haruka, we've been invited to the Aido's next week."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews everyone. ALso thanks for reading in general. I was actually expecting this to be one of the stories people look right over so I'm happy people are reading it.<em>


End file.
